Son of Chaos: First Winter
by Django XD
Summary: Quest that happens over the winter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Training, as I refine the first part of the second book.

Disclaimer: Usual stuff. Not my characters whatevs.

Percy watched Sydney train. He sighed, then turned back to his target. It was easy for Percy to harness Hyperion's flashiness. He consulted Chaos's list:

Blinding flash: Check.

Harness fire: Check.

He just couldn't get the hang of maintaining it consistently. He was able to use the abilities once in a while, but he just couldn't keep it. He would collapse after every practice session, worn out by the repeated stress. Titans had different powers. While Hephaestus's fire burned more hot, Hyperion went for flashiness, brightness. He had been practicing for about 4 months. Percy was frustrated that he couldn't get a handle on Hyperion. He understood the practicality of fire, but not of shining it into other's eyes. He practiced for days on end, until he finally managed to master the art of light.

That night, Percy and Sydney went into a large room. Percy could tell that Sydney liked him. It was strange, since he still had some affections for Annabeth, but Sydney seemed determined. It was fine and all, since Annabeth had hurt Percy deeply.

Percy shook his head, leaving his thoughts in the clouds. He glanced at Sydney.

"How's practice?"

"Fine, I have learned how to shadow travel."

"Chaos told you to be here?"

"Yep."

Chaos stepped out of the shadows.

"Percy and Sydney, I need for you two to go out on a quest as a test of your skills."

Sydney objected. "I don't have any weapons, and I can only shadow-travel!"

Chaos chuckled. "I need you two to go to the Sea of Monsters. Circe needs some… incentive for my plans."

A/N #2 This is to explain what will happen in the future of the Son of Chaos story, and his abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Sea of Monsters

Sydney was bored and tired as they sailed through the Sea of Monsters. Percy had ridden the winds to take out Scylla so they could sail past, before they reached Circe's island. Chaos had trained her in weapons, but nothing felt right. Every sword was too top heavy, knives were too short, spears and javelins were unwieldy. She couldn't find any weapon that fit her. She had learned shadow travel and some darkness manipulation, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was the useless one. Percy just seemed to be doing everything.

Percy shook her out of her thoughts. "Circe's Island. We're here."

Hylla:

This was new. Hylla had seen submarines, rowboats, sailboats etcetera enter the harbor, but the occupants were older. The two newcomers looked to be 13 (the male) and 12 (the female). She took a deep breath in, then moved towards them.

Percy:

Hylla moved towards them with a smile on her face. Percy tensed up, preparing for the worst.

"First time at spa?" Hylla asked.

Percy blinked.

"First… time… at… spa." Hylla wrote. "Come with me. C. C. would like to speak to you."

A/N #2: School! Yay! Excitement! Updates will be much more sporadic now. Sorry :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Usual stuff. Not my characters.

A/N Sorry I forgot that last chapter… oop.

Percy:

Percy cursed. Circe had almost gotten him to drink that guinea pig juice. Now, he was running, Circe shooting bolts of light at him and whatnot. It was all very frightening.

"Sydney!"

The daughter of Nyx calmly walked over.

"What?"

"Circe! Let's go!"

Sydney paled (Percy didn't realize that it was possible) and started running too, her hair loose. Percy glanced at her hair, and got an idea.

Reyna:

She was just sitting there calmly, drinking a smoothie. It was rare that she got a break, but she did like her job. Just as she thought that she was alone with her thoughts, a male and a female burst into the room.

"Circe!" the male shouted, "I gave you a chance!"

He grabbed Reyna and held a golden sword to her throat.

"You would not dare!" Circe shouted. Reyna could see the fear in both of their eyes. The male needed Circe for something, and Circe, despite her faults, cared for her workers.

Finally, Circe looked down. "You win. Let Reyna go." The male looked relieved when Circe told him to do so. Reyna watched the two of them leave, and sighed. Her break was up.

Circe:

She almost had that Jackson boy. Almost. Unfortunately, he somehow dodged two spells in close quarters. Now, she was stuck here with Jackson.

"Chaos sent me here because

 **DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER** (because I don't know what to write.)

Please review so I know to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters are not mine.

Percy:

"Chaos sent me here because he wants you to help him out."

Circe laughed. "What could the king of the universe need to do with me?"

"Chaos is busy. He seems to be agitated."

"Fine, fine. What is wrong?"

Sydney:

She heard her name. She tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Careless of anybody to just use a normal lock." she thought.

Suddenly, Percy and Circe lowered their voices to the point where she couldn't hear anything. She debated shadow traveling in, but then realized that Circe probably had some form of defense. Plus, this was the Sea of Monsters. Percy couldn't even shadow travel here.

She glanced at the shadow caused by a chair placed on the floor and had a crazy idea. She thought of the lock and the interior of it. She tried to think of what Chaos said. It was about… visualizing? Sydney shrugged, realized that nobody was watching her, and blushed.

She closed her eyes, thinking about the interior of the lock and the pins, pushing them out of the way. She heard a click, and saw that the door was now unlocked. Sydney touched the door.

Percy:

Chaos had told him about why he needed to see Circe. Nyx and Chaos had an argument about Sydney's training. Nyx wanted her to just focus on the shadows, to keep her safe, but Chaos had countered that Sydney might be in danger even then, as enemies lurked in the shadows. Echidna had tried to prevent most monsters from attacking, but few had listened. Finally, they agreed on a compromise, which was to see Circe.

"Two questions. Will you join me?"

"Yes."

"Second question. My friend, Sydney-"

The door opened and Sydney walked in.

Percy jumped in surprise, then realized that she was starting to get a hang of her powers.

Circe:

She knew of the issue, now that Jackson had told her. Chaos had sent them to her because he had other things to think about. She shuddered on the inside. If the creator of the world could not help out Sydney, who could? Then, she looked at the girl. For a 12 year old, she was tall, slender. Her skin had paled to alabaster, and her hair still had some ginger hairs, but most were raven black. Circe inhaled sharply. Her skin, her hair. The sign of darkness. Circe had not seen that for a long time. Even she struggled to move the shadows. Shadow travel was easy. Shadow manipulation was not.

Percy:

Circe gasped. She shook her head, and whispered to one of her servants, who was standing in the corner. She went off, and five minutes later, came back with a revolver made from Celestial Bronze.

"Sydney, take this. I believe Nyx would prefer a Stygian Iron weapon, but I have none. A dark metal, one that I would not trust. Only a child of darkness can properly use it."

A/N #2: GUYS, HELP ME! I am undergoing some writers' block for Andromeda. Since I want to make a longer chapter, I would appreciate it if you guys gave me suggestions for Andromeda and this story. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters are not mine.

Percy: Just then, Chaos walked into the room. Percy and Sydney stood, but Chaos laughed and told them to sit down.

"Percy, Sydney, it is time to return."

Percy blinked.

"Now," Chaos continued like he hadn't just teleported Percy and Sydney back, "Sydney should continue working on the shadows. The lockpicking was impressive, but you have to be able to use the shadows to attack. The revolver will assist you stay back, as your mother wished, but you will be more than just a person sitting in the back, not doing anything."

Percy raised his hand. "What about me?"

"You remember Iapetus and his healing, right?"

Sydney:

Whaaaaa? Iapetus? Who? Sydney was confused.

"What is going on, and why haven't I seen Iapetus or whoever yet?"

Chaos thought for a while. "Hmmm… do you like reading?"

"No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO… "

"Okay, then. Here, drink this." Chaos gave her a platinum goblet filled with a blue substance.

Sydney took it. "All at once, or…? All at once." With that, she drained the potion, and staggered back, eyes wide. Her eyes glowed black, and she collapsed into a heap.

"Father, if I may ask, what is that?"

Chaos grinned. "Your memories." With that, Chaos teleported out, Percy screaming behind him.

But Sydney wasn't aware of that. She saw his battle with Ares, how he handled himself even in the face of death. She saw mercy, when he chose to spare Polyphemus. She saw loyalty, when Percy snuck into the quest for Artemis. She saw his intellect, remembering Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She saw his remorse, his feelings when Beckendorf died. She saw desperation, searching for belonging in an unfamiliar world. She saw caring, when he was hanging out with Annabeth. She saw his bravery, his willingness to face down Tartarus. She saw his forgiveness, when he apologized to Leo about Calypso. But most of the time, it was Annabeth. Sydney unconsciously clenched her hands. She felt jealous. Annabeth always seemed to be there, as if Percy was seeking her out.

Percy:

Why? Did Chaos really have to do that? Percy didn't want to admit it, but he had a small crush on Sydney ever since he first saw her. Annabeth seemed to forget about Luke when Percy was around. He had to admit that was weird. But enough of that. Percy turned and focused on healing. Unlike Hyperion, Percy knew Bob. But even so, he was surprised when silver residue appeared on his hands.

"Wow…"

Just then, Chaos popped in.

"Rob needs help. You better go, as he is the kid in the prophecy."

"Thalia? I would rather keep Zoe alive, so we can get this war over with, instead of having to have Rob handle it. He'd probably crack."

"No, Thalia will not be the child in the prophecy. You have messed with the Fate's loom, but they don't suspect anything yet. It is not Thalia's fate to determine Olympus's outcome. Now go. The Canadians are hungry."

Percy dissolved into mist and traveled away.

Sydney:

Sydney woke up from her coma. Her mother was standing there.

"Circe is right, you know. The revolver fits you. It is such an elegant weapon, but Celestial Bronze… " Nyx cringed. "Here. This is made of Stygian Iron. If a monster was to attack, just whack it with the butt of your gun, and it will drink its essence, which can be used for bullets later."

Chaos walked in. "Nyx." He smiled, then turned to Sydney, and held out a pouch of bullets.

"Chaos Platinum. These bullets are made from my powers, and are able to permanently dispel monsters."

"Then why does Percy have an…" The words popped into her mouth. It must be the memories. "... Imperial Gold sword?"

Chaos turned to the author.

"Because Django doesn't know what's going on, and decided to have Percy use a golden sword. For the readers wondering, Percy will get a Platinum sword in-"

 **A/N #2: Sorry, folks. Chaos is about to ruin the rest of the series. While I argue with him about him breaking the fourth wall (Ouch! Stop hitting me!), enjoy my other stories! Or don't! You can be the person who sits in a dark room going onto every story and telling the authors they suck (No, I don't Chaos! STFU!). Thank you to the minimal support I got on this story. Andromeda coming out soon, not sure when. TOO MUCH CALCULUS HOMEWORK!** (so I can't update) Byeeeee :)


End file.
